i found you in a photo
by Sweet Maxine
Summary: What will you do if you found a photo of someone you doesn't know? Would you throw it or keep it? What if you fall in love in the person in the photo...


(A/N:My classmate and I saw a photo at the school ground and was wondering about who might be the owner of it..Then we start talking about the person in the photo might be our destiny..So this is my story about)

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p>Little Sasuke Utchiha was roaming around the village he was born to. He was looking not for someone or a particular place; he just wanted to take a little walk around the little village.<p>

Little as he is, he was curious to know the place he grows up to.

With both of his hands on his pocket, he continues to walk around till he reaches a little hill. He went up the hill only to find a big tree, a sakura tree.

The wind blew; the branches of the tree began to dance in the wind. He then notices something was moving on the foot of the tree. He went closer to see what it is; it was a photo.

The photo was under some small stones preventing it to fly with the wind. He removed the stone and pink up the photo.

It was a photo of a young girl, he assume that she was around his age. The girl in the photo is wearing a red kimono with flower pattern on it. He can only see little view of the girls' hair because of some dirt on the photo. The girl has a sheepish smile on her face and she has a tint of pink on both of her cheeks. Sasuke's run his onyx eyes to the girls emerald eyes. It was the most beautiful ayes he has ever seen.

Sasuke couldn't help but to admire the girl on the photo. He was wondering what the girl names and if they could be friends. Little Sasuke smile at the photo in hand and decided to keep it to himself.

Once in a while, little Sasuke would stare at the photo and smile. He was fond of the girl in the photo.

As Sasuke was growing up, he doesn't look at the photo as recent as before but he still keeps the photo under a favorite book.

One day, Sasuke was on his way home, a girl appear from one of the corner of the street and walk near him. She was staring at the ground as she walks in front of him. The girl was holding a letter in a pretty pink envelope. He notices that she was moving a lot. Her cheeks were red and she avoided having an eye contact with him.

Sasuke also notice that she have a pink hair. He smirks. Who in the world have pink hair?

"My name is Sakura Haruno" She said and finally she meet his gaze "I…I have been watching you in a while now and…and I have a crush on you ever since, Sasuke-kun"

She extended her arms holding a letter, reaching it out to Sasuke.

Sasuke was startle as she notice that the girl in front of him have the same eye color as the girl in the photo. Sasuke smirk for the second time and grab the letter Sakura is giving him.

It was the start of a beautiful story. Sasuke started to like Sakura; the way she smile, the way she feel her fair skin next to her. She was kind and fun to be with; her personality surprised him every time. He sometimes would stare deep in her eyes and would remember the young girl in the photo, his first love.

Years pass and here he was, sitting next to Sakura drinking tea in their own home. Yes, they were married. Sasuke still can't believe that he married this beautiful woman next to him.

One day, sakura was cleaning Sasuke's stuff. She found an old book from one of the selves. Being fond of reading, she started to scan the book.

From one of the pages of the book, she found an old photograph of a young girl.

As soon as Sasuke return from work, Sakura take this time to ask him about the photo.

"It's just an old photo I found when I was young" Sasuke answered Sakura. Being promised to be honest, he continues "I grew fond of the girl in the photo. I never got a chance to meet her though"

Sakura stare at the photo in her hand. Sasuke look at her wife.

He said. "But you can throw it away"

"No"

Sasuke look at Sakura with confusion in his eyes.

Sakura smile at Sasuke and said "Well you see, this is me when I was young. I thought I have lost it a long time ago."

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

(A/N: I don't know what to do in the ending so I ended it like this. Comment please)


End file.
